Battle Raiden/Ingame Audio
This page is a subpage of the article for the first Kishin Douji Zenki SNES game: Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden. This page showcases all ingame audio, which can also be listened to by visiting the ingame sound test via the options menu in the main menu of the game. This sub-page currently under construction. More content will be added soon. Sound Effects= This section covers all ingame sound effects, including the ones, that went unused in the actual game. Generic Sound Effects Chiaki's voice acting * 073 - Chiaki: "Unlock the holy spell with the secret sword!" * 074 - Chiaki: "Vajura on Ark!" * 075 - Chiaki being scared * 076 - Chiaki being worried * 077 - Chiaki: "We did it!" * 078 - Chiaki being worried * 079 - Chiaki being annoyed * 080 - Chiaki: "Oh no, Zenki!" (worried) Chibi Zenki's voice acting * 081 - Chibi Zenki being annoyed * 082 - Chibi Zenki getting hurt * 083 - Chibi Zenki yelling while he punches * 084 - Chibi Zenki yelling while he performs his flying kick * 085 - Chibi Zenki getting hurt * 086 - Chibi Zenki dies * 087 - Chibi Zenki: "I'm not done, yet!" * 088 - Chibi Zenki: "Come on!" * 089 - Chibi Zenki: "Don't order me around!" Demon God Zenki's voice acting * 092 - Demon God Zenki yelling while he punches * 093 - Demon God Zenki yelling while he performs his flying kick * 094 - Demon God Zenki performing "Kongo hikari ma yabu" (Light of Vajura, Destroy the Evil Spirits) * 095 - Demon God Zenki performing "Kongo hikari raikou kiba" (Light of Vajura, Lightning Fang) * 096 - Demon God Zenki performing "Gurenge" (Crimson Lotus Attack) * 097 - Demon God Zenki performing "Raigeka" (Crushing Thunder) * 098 - Demon God Zenki performing "Reppuu Ryu" (Gale Dragon) * 099 - Demon God Zenki performing "Rudora" (Rudra / Thunder) * 100 - Demon God Zenki getting hurt * 101 - Demon God Zenki dies This section currently under construction. More audio files will be added soon. |-|Music= This section covers all ingame music. * 002 - Ending Theme * 003 - Vajura On Ark Theme * 004 - Game Over * 014 - Stage 4-1 Mutant Garden Cave Part 1 * 015 - Stage 4-3 Mutant Garden Cave Part 2 * 016 - Stage 5-1 Floating Islands * 017 - Stage 5-3 Shijura's Sky Castle * 018 - Cheerful Song (unused) * 019 - Slow and nostaligic Song (unused) This section currently under construction. More audio files will be added soon. |-|Trivia= Music 000 - Silence / 004 Game Over The game over song (track 004) refers to the actual game over screen (the purple one with Shijura and his minions in it) and not the the one when Zenki loses a life. When Zenki loses a life, the game uses track 000, which has means it there's no background music. The life lost screen simply has Zenki doing his faint animation while Chiaki is seen crying in the background with the text has her blaming herself for Zenki's death. Even Zenki himself doesn't make an sounds in this scene. Unused Sound Effects 080 - Chiaki: "Oh no, Zenki!" (worried) This would presumably have been used when Zenki dies ingame. As the ingame violence has been greatly toned down in contrast to the violent Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight (where characters bleed and die), Zenki only ends up fainting in Battle Raiden. Albeit, the original, Japanese text of the life lost screen has Chiaki openly stating that Zenki died, because he couldn't rely on her. This becomes clearer through a direct comparision between the life lost screen and a specific panel from the manga, namely the one, where Chiaki cries over Akira's dead body in Volume 10. Battle Raiden Zenki dies Japanese.png|The life lost screen from Battle Raiden Battle Raiden Chiaki mourn Zenki.png|Chiaki's spriteart from the background Chiaki cry 10 052.png|Chiaki as she appears in the panel from the manga If one looks closely, they can also see tears running down Chiaki's face in the spriteart and the tears in her eyes in her mugshot to the left of the ingame text. 082 - Chibi Zenki getting hurt While the sound test contains two voice acting records of the grunts Chibi Zenki lets out when he gets hurt (082 and 085), 082 is unused in Battle Raiden. 082 reappears and is used in Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight, which is why it is known to be a hurt grunt of Chibi Zenki in first place. 086 - Chibi Zenki dies / 101 - Demon God Zenki dies The sound test contains two voice acting record of Zenki screaming as he dies, which both go unused in Battle Raiden. 086 and 101 reappear and are used in Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight, which is why they are known to be Zenki's death screams in first place. Unused Music 018 - Cheerful Song A cheerful song, that takes heavy clues from track 016 (Floating Islands) and a few clues from the Kishin Douji Zenki Main Theme. It could be assumed that this song either is a beta version of track 016 or it's related to the level select mentioned on the game's page on The Cutting Room Floor. After trying out the code shown on their page though, it turns out, that the song used in the hidden level select is actually track 008 (Stage 1-1 Forest), so it's more likely to have been used either for a stage that was dropped in development or that it's the beta of track 016. 019 - Slow and nostaligic Song A very slow song with little instruments. It has many drum sounds in it and a slow and sad tune playing alongside it, which is heard nowhere else ingame. It is unknown where this song might have been used, though it might be an alternate or older version of the credits song (track 002). This section currently under construction. More content will be added soon. All credit for recording and converting the ingame audio and adding the corresponding descriptions goes to Semerone, who recorded the audio from the ingame sound test. Category:Battle Raiden Subpages Category:Ingame Audio Subpages Category:Current